Reunion
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Oneshot. Kai muses over Hilary's, as well as the other Bladebreakers', absence. Today is the day they will all finally meet again, and Hilary has quite the surprise for everyone...especially for him. KaiHil.


-groans- you have _no _idea how bad my writer's block is (…unless you're Megan, who suffered through online with me as I made this horrific attempt to try to gain back some ability –of what little ability I had- to write). I'm really upset now, cause I really think I've lost my touch and all of my ability to write. Today I was even debating about retiring from ffnet, which I decided against…for now…. Anyways. This is a failed attempt to try and beat out the writers block. –sighs- it's 1:33 in the morning, so I'm really not promising anything, and to top it off there's the writers block…so yea. This is totally shitty. I hope (somehow, if it is even possible), you can enjoy, but I doubt you can. EXTREMELY OOC, really bad grammar, bad plot, I lack any ability to write, writers block, etc, etc. I feel like im starting from the beginning again…except worse…

Anyways: this is a oneshot. The pairing is KaiHil, and mentioned RayMariah and MaxMariam. EXTREMELY OOC. My muses were the songs "Owner of a Lonely Heart" and "Sunglasses at Night" (I own neither).

Ray: Here I am again with disclaimers…couldn't I have gotten a cooler job?

Hilary: Just say it, Ray, and quit whining.

Tyson: it's too late in the night to be doing this…

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade

Everyone: Thank God!

Tala: Moonlight Serenity would also like to dedicate this fiction to Megan (better known on fanfictionnet as Distant Storm) for sticking by her and being a –stops and reads on silently- do I really have to say all this?

Moonlight Serenity: lol. It is a bit outta character for ya, Tala-chan. This is dedicated to Megan for sticking by me and being such a great friend. I had to go through this story paragraph by paragraph and she stuck wit me. Lol. Thanks chica! Sorry it's so bad though!

Kai: on with the shitty fic!

Translations:

-"Matte" means "Wait for me"

-"Ano" means "Um"

-"Aishiteru" means "I love you

Once again: EXTREMELY OOC.

----------------------------

Reunion

----------------------------

Spring had finally come, and it had come in all its splendor. The sun rose beautifully outside, lighting up a soft blue sky with a ray of alluring and magical colors. The wind tickled through the budding sakura trees and whistled through the sweet smelling green grass. Small and large winged creatures, legitimately known as birds, let their songs litter through the sugary morning air, easily setting the serene mood for a new day and a new chance.

He was twenty-four years old, and quite possibly the most handsome man on the face of the planet –well, his friends chided him as being. He lay sprawled out on the lilac sheets of his bedroom on the second floor of the dojo, and his amethyst orbs were staring out the window at said charming morning. His slate hair blew with the zephyrs that occasionally found their way through the open window and ruffled across his pale face. Half way through getting dressed –washed-out gray jeans pulled on and white blouse not yet buttoned- he'd found himself in deep contemplation of _her_ and now found himself lying on previously mentioned lilac sheets –sheets _she_ herself had picked out.

_Love_

He –Kai Hiwatari- was never supposed to fall in love…especially with _her_, Hilary Amarante Tatibana; however -he reminded himself- he had never been one to do what he was "supposed" to do. Boris wanted him to be the perfect soldier at one time of his life…Boris never accounted for the Hilary factor. God, he could think her name again and again, and he would never have his fill of it. She was his beautiful flower. She was his everything. She was his shining light. And he let her slip through his fingers like invaluable sand. How he missed her…

Yes, how he missed her, but at least she hadn't been gone as long as _them_. He breathed their names and followed with her name, elaborately drawn out like running fine silk over your rough hands for the very first time: _Max, Daichi, Ray, Hilary_. How long had it been since he'd seen the boys –now men- he called his teammates and friends? Oh, how he scorned them so many times, but yet they always stayed by his side; would he ever understand that? Yes, he would, he told himself…_'It's called love.' _He loved them as friends –friends which he had not seen in eight years-, but he loved _her_ as more than a friend, and he had not seen _her_ in over a year.

'_Friends and a lover, I never anticipated those most-precious things in my wildest dreams.' _

He could still remember his father's retreating back those so many years ago. He could still remember the foulness of his grandfather's custody. He could still remember hell on Earth – A.K.A. BioVolt Abbey. He could still remember the news of his beloved mother's death. He could still remember… Kai Hiwatari clenched his eyes tightly, willing all the ill things away…but then…a more beautiful memory flooded his wounded mind. He felt his breathing lighten, his burdens fade, his body relax…God, she had the most stunning ruby eyes he had ever seen. _'And yet I didn't even attempt to stop her when she left; I just kissed her goodbye and finally had the audacity to tell her how much I loved her, but I didn't tell her not to go.' _

_They_ –as in Hilary Amarante Tatibana and Kai Nathaniel Hiwatari- had never really been _together_, had they? Not officially. No, he disdainfully thought of himself, bitterly glowering at the ceiling, he hadn't the guts to ask her at the time…but, then again, _she _knew, and he knew as well, even their friends did… There was no "relationship," there was just the mutual and simple understanding of _Kai and Hilary_. It truly made perfect sense somehow. Hilary and Kai weren't formally together, but they were; they were single, but they were taken; they hadn't announced anything, but everyone knew. _Kai and Hilary_…much to everyone's delight _if_ it happened –more likely, _when_ it happened- Kai and Hilary Hiwtari. Alas, he was such a baka… _'I let her go.'_

She hadn't left screaming; she hadn't left because of some dastardly fight; she hadn't left because she was tired of waiting around for him; she hadn't left because she was through with him; she had left on business, more specifically to further her already brilliant education. And when she left, everyone knew they were still very much in love, very much together, and very much saddened to part, though neither of the two displayed it publicly. They weren't _together_, so regretfully, they didn't write or phone much –much to everyone's sheer disappointment.

How in God's amazing name had he let her go? He scrutinized over it everyday. When he saw her again –this very day he would- he would finally ask for her hand in holy matrimony. Just as that lovely thought had passed through him, and just as it had when he bought the ring, another horrendous thought crossed him: what if she had another lover? What if she was already married? What if she had forgotten him? _'Never,' _he thought whole-heartedly before once again feeling the weight of the very likely and heavy possibilities, _'and yet…' _

"Kai," Kai was abruptly broken from his reverie as he heard a knock and Tyson's voice on the other side of his bedroom door, "Are you ready? Their planes will be here shortly."

"Matte," Kai said, standing up. Tyson would get such a kick out of it he saw that the Great and Perfect Kai Hiwatari wasn't ready, and above that, the Great and Perfect Kai Hiwatari was day-dreaming.

"Yea, yea, Kai, I'm waitin'," The three-time beyblade world-champion, now apprentice-chairman to the BBA, said. Kai quickly finished pulling on the white blouse and added some gel to his untamable slate and navy hair, then made his way out the door, only to be greeted by an impatient twenty-two year old Tyson, and a smart-as-ever twenty-one year old Kenny…the only members –as well as himself- of the team still back in home-sweet-home Bakuten –Tyson and himself still residing in the well-known Kinomiya Dojo.

Not long after the musings in his room came to an end from the ringing of Tyson Kinomiya's voice, Kai was seated shot-gun in Tyson's silver Nissan 350Z, the window down and the music blaring through the speakers –much to Kenny's dismay. They edged closer and closer to the airport, and before Kai even knew it, they were getting out of the car and walking through the parking lot. This was it. This was their reunion. Max was coming with Mariam from America, Ray was coming with Mariah from China, Daichi was coming from his current location –the kid loved to travel abroad- in Australia, and Hilary was returning from her studies in England. Kai unconsciously toyed with the small velvet box in his pocket, his thoughts now beginning to grow nervous as they revolved around her. His manner became more and more puzzled at the thought of he, thee Kai Hiwatari, being nervous…how did she do such impossible things to him?

"Kinomiya!" Mariah Kon's voice was unmistakable as she waved greeting through the airport, making the arrival of the plane coming from China known. Ray was beside the pretty pinkette, and atop his shoulders was a three year old neko-jin girl, currently babbling to her father about one thing or another. Kai felt a smirk cross his features: every time he talked to Ray on the telephone, the guy couldn't quit going on about the little child and how happy he was with Mariah.

"Ah, Daddy! What's that!?" The little girl suddenly gasped and pointed, eyes wide. Her father looked up at her, and her mother glanced at what the girl was looking at and answered simply.

"It's impolite to point, Rin."

"That's just Daichi, Rin; he's completely harmless," Ray told his daughter.

"Weally?" She asked innocently as Ray removed her from his shoulders after they entered the group.

"Really," He reassured.

"Well, look who had an adorable little one," Curious eyes gazed up at another familiar voice.

"No joke," An even more familiar cheery voice said.

"Max!" Ray smiled in recognition and Tyson went to hug his best friend of all time, Max Tate.

"Aw," A woman with long blue hair pouted, "No "Mariam!"," She then smiled brightly.

"Aww! Mariam!" Mariah suddenly squealed when she saw the blunette's very pregnant tummy.

"Dude, Mariam, are you actually wearing your hair down?" Tyson asked, but his question went unnoticed.

"How far along are you?" Mariah cooed to the green-eyed woman.

"Eight months," Mariam smiled, "I plan on having a caesarian in a few weeks," The pretty woman smiled.

"So the baby will be Japanese?" Ray asked; Max nodded.

"Correct. I think we're going to name him James," A session of awing followed from Mariah and Rin –the latter pinkette just copying her mother's antics and not really knowing what was going on.

The greetings of joy were unbelievably uplifting; it had been too long, and everyone could feel the love…though…someone was missing. Kai's senses were specifically on the lookout for _her_…and everyone could tell…. Kai's discouraging musings continued: what if she wasn't coming? What if something had gone wrong? Kai gulped audibly, even if he didn't know it, and Kenny and Rin glanced at him curiously.

"Daddy," Rin went over to her father and whispered, "Triangle Man funny," She scrunched up her nose and Ray ruffled her hair.

"No, Rin-chan, just eager and in love," Ray told her, but Rin didn't even pretend to understand and scrunched up her nose even more. Suddenly though, everything stopped with one tiny, almost inaudible, sound.

"Ano…" The voice was so nervous. Ray, Max, Mariah, Kenny, Daichi, Mariam, and Tyson all grinned ear-to-ear as they heard her honey voice and watched Kai Hiwatari totally freeze up.

"Triangle Man vewwyyy funny," Rin added under her breath as she looked at the shocked man.

They, and he as well, hadn't at all expected what they saw, but they couldn't say they weren't pleased and completely overjoyed. Kai Hiwatari gazed with wide eyes, totally taken off guard.

"Hilary-chan," Her name passed through his lips as he continued to gaze at her and the bright pink blush on her cheeks.

"Ano…" She said again, looking away, "Aishiteru, Kai-chan," She had practiced this meeting so many times, and now today was the day. "Ano…meet…Gou…" Her eyes traveled. There, on her hip, was a little one -most likely six months of age- with slate and navy hair, pale skin, and star-stunning ruby eyes, and the little boy looked an _awfully _lot like Kai.

------------------------------

The End!

…I wasn't lying when I said the characters were extremely OOC.

Gomen-nasaii (sorry) everyone, that was epically disappointing, and you prolly hate me now, eh? Sorry again. Please review. Tell me if you: liked, hated, really hated, loathed, I should delete, pointers, I should retire from ffnet, flame, I suck at writing in general, etc. Thanks for reading...I'm sorry again! Please forgive me and please don't hate me!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


End file.
